Bloody Hands
by Teejaymiester
Summary: When Kano finds out that his sister is going to commit suicide, he rushes to go save her. Kano is able to convince his sister to not commit suicide, but a man arrives and things turn for the worst.


_**Bloody Hands**_

Kano's point of view

_Big sis! _

I rushed up the stairs of the school. I was breathing heavily and my heart was pounding.

_I hope I'm not too late..._

Earlier, I was just arriving home when I found a note from my sister. She was going to kill herself.

_Don't be too late..._

I barged through the door of the school roof and looked around. Searching.

_Is she up here? Am I too late? _

Then I saw her. Looking over the railing of the roof. After a couple seconds, she started climbing on to the railing. "No, don't do it!" I cried out, rushing towards her.

The girl turned around and looked at me. As I ran closer, I could see her eyes were red from crying and tears ran down from her cheeks.

"Kano..."

"Don't do it sis! Don't jump!" I was almost to her.

She didn't move. She just stared at me with her red eyes.

I got to her and stopped. "Sis, you don't have to do this!"

Another tear fell from her cheek. "I'm sorry Kano... This is the only way I can save you, and your sister and brother"

Those words.

_How can she be saying this? _

"Sis! Listen to me! This can't be the only way!" Tears were filling my eyes.

"Don't jump!"

"Please!"

"I'm sorry but... It is the only way..." She continued looking at me with those sad eyes. She was now sitting on the railing, her hands holding the railing tightly.

"Sis...It can't be…" I was getting choked up.

"Kano… I'm sorry, but if I don't do this I can't save you and the others." She told me. "I don't want you three to get hurt…" Another tear fell. "I've already told you this..."

"You haven't told me anything! All I got was a note saying goodbye! How is you killing yourself even going to save us?! You're only going to hurt _us_ by doing this!" I yelled at her. "Are you even thinking straight?!"

"Shuuya...there's some things you won't understand…"

"What do you mean I won't understand?! Just get down from the railing and tell me!"

_Just climb down from the railing...Please…_

She didn't move. She just stared at me.

"Tell me why...please just tell me..." I was trying to get her to talk to me about it.

She didn't say anything. She just continued to stare. The tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Just tell me wh-"

"There was a man." She interrupted. "He told me someone was coming for you three. He said the only way to save you guys was to do this."

"Kill yourself? This man could be lying!" I shouted. The wind had picked up and dark clouds were starting to roll in.

"What if he isn't?" She asked. Rain was starting to fall from the sky.

"Then we can take him! With the use of our eye powers we can do it!"

The rain fell harder and harder and soon it was pouring. The wind was still picking up speed.

"Just get down from there. Please."

My sis just sat there and looked up into the sky. "Kano… I guess you were right. I wasn't thinking." She climbed down from the railing and I rushed towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Sis…" I couldn't hold it in anymore. The thought that she was about to die and me...saving her was just too much. I started to cry while holding her tightly.

"Shuuya…" She started to cry in my arms too.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang coming from the door of the roof. "Well well well, looks like you couldn't do it after all." I looked over towards the sound and saw a man that was wearing all black. His cheek had some weird yellow markings that looked like circuits on it and I couldn't help but notice that one of his eyes was red and the other was yellow. In his hand he held a handgun. I let go of my sister and stood in front of her.

My sister gasped and held on to the back of my sweatshirt. "It's the man." She whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked in a firm tone. "What do you want?"

"Oh, me?" He chuckled and smirked. "I guess the brat never told you who I was. How rude. Well she'll get what she deserves."

"You won't be laying a finger on my sister..." I growled.

"Oh really?" He took a couple steps forward with the smirk still on his face.

I readied myself and tried to activate my deceiving eye power.

The man laughed, still walking towards us. "Oh, that won't work against me. You see, I can cancel that stuff out."

My eyes widened.

_How is that possible? How can someone cancel out an eye power?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He stopped walking and chuckled. "I'm not here to answer any of your questions. I'm here to take care of that girl since she-"

"You won't be doing anything." I glared at the man. My sister's grip tightened on my sweatshirt.

The man frowned. "How rude of you to interrupt me. I think I need to teach you a lesson."

The man started walking towards us again with an evil smile on face. He cocked the gun in his hand.

_Oh shit, this isn't good. If I have to I'll distract the guy so sis can get out of here. _

The man was very close now.

_If I don't do something now, we are both dead. _

"Sis, let go of my sweatshirt." I said.

"Shuuya, no you should just let him get me instead." She argued. Her grip actually tightened.

"Let go!" I yelled at her. The man was only about 10 feet away. The rain dripped down my head and my clothes were soaked.

After a couple of seconds, her grip was gone from my sweatshirt.

The man chuckled. "Idiot."

_Crunch!_

All of the sudden, I was on my back.

_What the... How...? _

I tried to stand back up, but an intense pain shot up my leg. "Ahh!" I looked down and about puked. The bottom half of my lower leg was just dangling there. The bone had punctured through the skin and blood was pouring from it. My vision suddenly went faint.

"SHUUYA!" cried out my sister.

I fell back to the ground, unable to move.

_C'mon dammit, I have to get up! _

Then I heard the evil voice. "Aww too bad. Looks like you won't be able to get up." The voice teased.

"You bastard..." I growled. My vision was still really faint. Suddenly I heard another _Crunch! _Unbearable pain shot up my other leg and I screamed. The pain was almost too much. I knew what the man had done. I wasn't even to look. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping the pain would go away.

"That's what you get." The man snarled.

Over my own screams, I could hear my sister screaming. Then I heard shuffling. "Now that you're out of the way with, time to take care of the girl." I snapped open my eyes and lifted my head. "NO! DON'T!" The man slowly walked towards my sister with an evil smile. "You should have done what I said you little brat." My sister kept backing up and was soon stopped by the railing.

_Get up! C'mon! _

I tried to keep getting up but I kept falling back down. "STOP!"

The man just laughed and was right in front of my sister.

"DONT TOUCH HER!"

He laughed even harder then grabbed her by the hair. She screamed as she was picked up by her hair. She kicked as hard as she could but the man didn't let go. The man instead took the gun and pointed it to her head.

"NOO!" I screamed.

I was completely helpless.

The man laughed once more. "Goodbye, little bitch."

_BAM! _

"AYANO!" I screamed, tears falling.

Her body was dropped to the ground. Lifeless. In the instant, that I saw her dead, time completely froze. I just stared at the body, unable to move. _I couldn't protect my own sister. _Memories flooded my thoughts then all I could think was..._she's gone... _I started getting really dizzy and my vision started blacking out. I couldn't hear anything except for a faint sound of a memory of me and Ayano. Just before I blacked out, I could hear a faint voice from my memory saying... "I love you Shuuya. You will always be the best little brother."


End file.
